1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for carrying-out the operation of separation of a tubular article of great length, in particular of a piece of rubber hose, whether or not reinforced, from the core or elongated body, in general metallic, around which the article is previously manufactured by helical winding of a number of layers or tapes of raw rubber, possibly partly reinforced with a textile structure, and then treated so as to obtain the vulcanization of the rubber or the elastomeric material forming the main constituent of the hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to which this invention appertains, that the extraction of a metallic core, of uniform diameter, from a tubular article preformed and treated (in particular vulcanized) around the said core, gives rise to considerable problems and difficulties, despite the predisposition of a suitable detaching agent on the surface of the said core, difficulties which become more serious and finally almost insuperable, with the increase in the length of the core and thus of the article. It must in fact be remembered that an article of this kind, of an essentially resilient nature, tends to contract when it is subjected to tension stresses, which prevent its movement. In fact, it is not possible, with this kind of article, to extract the core from the article (or vice versa) by simply exerting traction in contrary directions on one extremity of the article and on the opposite extremity of the core.
In practice, according to the present technique, it is necessary to carry out all the operations and handling excusively by hand. A necessarily considerable number of operators must grasp the outside of the article, at a corresponding number of strictly spaced intervals and, acting synchronously, they move the tubular article, in an axial direction, in such a way as to make it slide uniformly at every point of its length around the core. An operation of this kind, other than obviously requiring the availability of numerous personnel and taking a considerable length of time (generally proportional to the length of the article), is obviously not feasible when this length exceeds determined limits.